


Brooklyn

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [82]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Engaged, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve, Billy, and their baby girl.One-shot based on the song Brooklyn by War Sweater.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I groan, picking up my daughter from her crib. She was very fussy today, well actually, these last few days she's just been super fussy and bothered by something.

She cries constantly and it hasn't been the easiest thing for Billy and I.

We're slowly getting used to this whole parenting thing since it's all very new to us. I mean we're in our early twenties, practically kids ourselves, how the fuck are we supposed to take care of a baby?!

Everything about this has just been such an incredible struggle for us and it sucks...it sucks ass, let me tell you!

We've been trying to get the hang of a routine that just keeps going to shit because of her difficulty to adapt to a new life. I mean she's only a baby, and there's only so much we can handle as first time parents. Everyone's always like, "It's a learning experience." Learning experience my ass! This has been the worst experience of my life, but I do love her very much and don't regret having her at all.

She's so fucking cute but likes to drive us crazy and make us go insane every day.

Since it was still early in the afternoon, she was under my care. Billy takes the night shifts while I'm with her during the day. I don't mind being with her at all during the day, well let me rephrase that, I didn't mind being with her during the day because she would eat and sleep. Now, forget about it! She's always crying or needing something, which I understand she can't do everything on her own yet but I didn't expect it to be this bad. I don't remember my nieces or nephews being like this when they were born.

But then again, they lived in a rather loving home. Now I'm not saying Billy and I don't provide love for our child, it's just we're...I don't know...I guess we weren't together at first but we've just been trying to make things work between us.

We only just met a year ago and now we have a kid, what the fuck?

I have to be honest though, she was a "mistake". Well, like I said, I don't regret having her, she was just an accident, that's better. An accident is what she was.

Billy and I had just met and things moved a little too quickly for us then before I knew it, I was isolating myself from him because of the pregnancy. I had wanted to hide it from him and just run away, but I had a little ounce of hope that he'd want to make things right between us so we did.

I didn't want to give up on our baby so easily and gave it a chance to make things work for Ryan and I.

But now it's just become a pretty difficult task for us to keep up with each other since we're either covered in spit up, milk, or shit, or we're just crusty and don't want anything to do with each other from our long time with the baby. But we still do love and appreciate each other as much as we can while still trying to be parents. That's a thing right? Challenge? Yeah, I think so...for us at least.

She's definitely a spoiled little one, that's for sure!

**\---**

"Is she asleep?" Billy asks.

I nod and close the door to her nursery, covering my mouth with my finger.

"Good...let's go." He smiles and takes my hand, leading me to our bedroom.

"Babe, not tonight. I look and smell gross, I'm embarrassed."

"Steve, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything...you're always perfect to me and I'm not trying to do sex tonight. I'm tired...I was thinking more of a relaxation time for us." He says, pushing open the bathroom door.

The tub had been filled with some bubbles and rose petals, lit up by several white candles around the exterior of the tile.

"Aww, babe...did you do this all for me?"

"Yeah...well for the both of us really."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in!"

We work to remove our clothes then both get into the tub, enjoying the peace and quiet we had now before she woke up again.

Billy opened a medium sized box, revealing chocolate covered strawberries then brought over two glasses, filling them with one of my favorite wines.

We clanked our glasses together then sip the bitter liquid. I hold my glass while he sets his down, lowering more under the warm water.

I couldn't help but notice how much he was smiling and how deep in thought he was. I don't bother asking and ruining the moment so I just stay quiet and sip my wine.

A few minutes go by, and he sits up in the tub, bringing his legs to rest right next to me.

"Remember our first date, Steve?" He asks and moves his body so that he is closer to me.

"Yeah...how could I forget? We woke up on the beach the next morning, cuddling under one thin sheet."

"Mhm." He chuckles to himself and I smile, thinking back to that day. Seems so long ago but it really wasn't. "And now we have her...crazy how life works."

"Mmm, sure is babe. You don't regret us having her do you?"

"Not one bit. I love that little girl so much...my life would be so different without her and now it seems impossible to imagine a life without her in it."

"Yeah, I know. She's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"And I'm not?!" He asks.

I shake my head, laughing.

"Yes and no."

"What the fuck does that mean?...Maybe I can change your mind?" He suggested and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How so?" I ask, waiting for him to give me his answer.

I notice that he's chewing on his lip, dark brown eyes staring into my soul.

"Marry me!"

"W-What?"

"Marry me! Be mine forever...and ever!"

"Get the fuck outta here!"

His smile fades and I start to realize that he wasn't kidding.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" He fiercely nods. "Marry me, please?...I want you to be mine for the rest of my life...I want us to be together in the end...I want us to be the best parents we can be to our little girl." He says, slowly getting closer to me again.

"Billy, I...I don't know what to say. This is kind of informal no?"

"So what? Who says we have to go by the rules? I want you, Steve."

"I want you too, but..." I trail off and think for a second. I did love him with all of my heart, but marriage? I guess I don't have anything to lose so why the fuck not.

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

"Yes! I'll marry you!"

"You will?!" He asks as his face lights up.

"Yes! Of course I will babe! I love you too!" He shifts in the water and smacks his lips against mine.

"I promise that no matter where life takes us, I'll do whatever I can for our daughter and provide her with the best life she can have." He beams and I smile even more, giving him another quick kiss.

"She's already so lucky to have you as her daddy...I promise too."

"Mmm, perfect." He hums and pretty much falls on top of me, letting our naked bodies touch under the water, celebrating as quietly as we can so that we don't wake the queen in the next room.

**-Five Years Later-**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! He came! He came!" Maisyn squeals, jumping on our bed.

Billy and I groan, waking up from our already sleepless night.

"Daddy! Come on! Get up!" She pulls his arm and he sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He yawns and gets up, letting our five year old take him downstairs. I smile and get myself up, stretching before getting out of bed.

I can already hear the baby starting to awake on the monitor so I throw the blankets off me and go over to retrieve her.

Walking into the purple room, I go to her crib and reach down to her.

"I know, baby girl, I know. It's okay, mommy's got you." I coo and carry her with me downstairs. "My little peanut." I quietly peck her head, walking down the stairs with her. I held her while I made my usual morning coffee.

She's only two weeks old, so she's small enough for me to carry her and still do things.

Maisyn was eager to open her gifts so once I had my coffee, I joined her and Billy in the living room with the baby.

He took her while I helped Maisyn with her gifts.

We didn't go all out this year and tried to get her mostly everything she asked for but some of the stuff she wanted, my parents, his parents, or her aunts, and uncles got it for her which helped us out a lot.

As the amount of wrapped gifts underneath our tree started to grow less and less, Maisyn pulled one from the way back and handed it to me.

"Here mommy! Dis for you!" She says.

"Awe, thank you baby girl." I smile and unwrap the gift.

I gasp when I see it and tears prick at my eyes.

"Oh baby, it's beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!"

I hold out the frame and show Billy the painting of Maisyn and Ella’s footprints.

"Wow, nice job Mais!"

"Thanks, daddy! Uncle Dusty helped me!"

I laugh and give her a hug and kiss.

"I love it so much!" I tell her again and she continues to open her gifts. I'm so blessed to have given her a chance and now share her life with our little girls.

I can't imagine a life without them and I'm happy about that because there isn't any other way I'd want to live. 


End file.
